1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic engine valve actuator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hydraulic engine valve actuator having a slidingly connected upper body and lower body disposed between two parallel seating surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major obstacle to the efficient operation of internal combustion engines has been the timing of the opening and closing of both the intake and the exhaust engine valves. In the ideal situation, both the timing and the lift of the engine valve can be independently regulated by an electronic control unit depending on the operational needs of the engine intake or exhaust. One method to provide for independent operation of the valves is through a hydraulic actuator where a high pressure hydraulic source is used to supply the energy to open and close the valve according to the position of a hydraulic control valve as determined by an electronic control unit. Prior art devices can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,159; 4,791,895; 4,930,464; 4,821,689; and 5,255,641 the disclosures which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
High speed operation of an engine valve requires precise clearances and operational stability to provide for relatively friction free operation thereby allowing for high speed of response and minimal consumption of energy. To date, the main body of the hydraulic valve actuator has been securely fastened to a portion of the engine thereby contributing to the introduction of frictional forces upon the introduction of high pressure hydraulic oil and/or wear due to long term operation which adversely affects the performance of the valve actuator.